


halloween getaway

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Banana Minnie, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Seo Soojin, Daddy Kink, F/F, Featuring Soyeon's bathroom, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin's precautions never works.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 19





	halloween getaway

"M-Minnie-" A broken sob leaves the younger's lips, gasping and shaking when the older dives into her very pussy again. "N-no more."

Soojin felt sore everywhere, because of her girlfriend's touches; her ass was red from the spanking she received the moment they arrived at home, pussy red when Minnie had slapped it before pushing her fingers in the younger's entrance again as her mouth wraps around Soojin's rosy red nub because of the lot of stimulation it received at the party, her voice horsed because of how much she screamed. God Soojin thinks she deserves a praise for keeping up with the music as she moans so no one hears her being fucked in their best friend's bathroom. She couldn't take the embarrassment if someone heard her screaming "daddy."

"Babe, how did my Valac halloween costume turn into a banana?" Minnie asked as she walked downstairs in the banana costume her girlfriend must have gotten for her.

"Well, baby, when you're in that pretty comfortable Valac costume of yours I don't think I won't end up in Soyeon's bathroom again with your fingers deep in me, so you can call this as a precaution."

"Princess, I think even in a hamburger costume I'd still find a way to fuck my girlfriend and make her scream in a party so everybody knows she's mine. Plus this costume is so not halloween thing, but since you're cute with your little precautions that never work because you'll end up begging for me to fuck you, I'll wear this penis costume just for you."

"Shut up." Soojin scolds. "Now I don't find that costume cute anymore. You're pretty lucky-"

"That you love me?"

"That I need you so I don't have to pay full price for this apartment and I need someone taking care of me since I can't do myself." Soojin smiled, zipping up the back of the costume, laughing softly when Minnie faced her with a pout on her lips. "I'm not being mean, it's just the truth."

"So that's just the benefits? You don't like it when I spoon you to sleep, cuddle you, feed you your favorite chocolate covered strawberries, fuck you softly then hard again, rub your hip and tell you I love you?"

"Well maybe there's that— those, but-"

"But you love me." The older smiled, pulling the younger in her arms. If Soojin wasn't such a bottom her teases would've been established better. "Now come on, baby, I think Soyeon and the others are gonna kill us for being late. You drive since you chose to make your driver of a girlfriend wear a banana."

"My daddy will take care of them. Won't you, daddy?" Well that was enough to get Minnie riled up. Soojin couldn't care less about being fucked in their best friend's bathroom again, she wanted to see how Minnie in a banana costume does it, not that Soojin had a thing for bananas.

When they arrived at Soyeon's house, Minnie grabs and squeezed Soojin's bottom first, making the younger jump as the older walks towards their friends with a genuine smile as if she didn't just gave Soojin a punishment for making her horny the whole ride to the halloween party.

Now Soojin regrets her decision for teasing her girlfriend when she still feels Minnie hand on her bottom. God they're a bunch of horny rabbits, as their friends described, humping each other anytime and anywhere when they wanted to.

"Hi, hottie." A guy, probably still in his first year in college tries to flirt Soojin, only to receive a death glare from a certain banana. "And hey, weird banana girl that's glaring at me right now." The guy only walks away to avoid drama.

"Maybe I should cover you." Minnie huffs. Soojin knew how possessive Minnie could get, especially of her. Minnie was never an obvious person but every hiding spots, it was all visible to Soojin. "Maybe if I gave you a mark or two, which you'll probably cover like the ones I gave you on your breasts when we went swimming." Minnie answered herself, thinking she had no choice but to deal with it and just glare at people looking at her girlfriend's way like the protective banana she is for the night.

"God if looks could kill." Yuqi laughs, stopping midway from her friend. Yuqi laughs as the banana Minnie glares at the guy who was probably composing some cringe as fuck lines to get in her girlfriend's pants. As if he had a chance.

Then Soojin smiled when the guy walked over to her, probably saying some dumb heterosexual stuff that nobody cared about, even following the guy somewhere. Minnie disregarded her punch, regretting leaving her girlfriend for a second to see if her revenge worked.

"Sorry, baby, it's crowded so I couldn't get us some drinks." Minnie smiled at her girlfriend, her eyes saying another thing as she looks over to the boy with an obvious fake smile. "And this is? What's your business with my girlfriend?" She emphasizes the 'girlfriend' part, which made Soojin almost laugh if she wasn't able to compose herself quickly.

"Don't worry, my sweet banana girlfriend, this boy was just asking me if I could help him out with asking that boy over there for a cup of coffee sometime." Soojin emphasizes the 'girlfriend' part, mocking her lover.

"Oh." Minnie finally breathe in relief. The boy is interested in guys, that's good. Good for him, good for him. "You could have asked me instead, I'm pretty good in fliriting."

"Not in that banana costume, you're not. Especially when that boy over there could be straight and think that you're the one flirting with him."

"Does he have your pussy?"

The guy bursts out laughing at the two having a quarrel, which Minnie returned with a glare before facing her girlfriend with a grin.

"I don't think he'll have anyone's pussy."

"Yeah, but the question is 'does he have your pussy?'" When Soojin blushed and rolled her eyes, Minnie smiled in victory. "Go ask him about the party and start a conversation probably of a sport or movie and ask if you could take him out for a coffee. Now if you'll excuse us, I think my girlfriend and I have further things to discuss about." Minnie smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand in her.

As an obvious, they're in Soyeon's bathroom with Minnie locking the door behind her and pushed her girlfriend against the door.

"Now where's the daddy talk?"

Soojin pouts her lips teasingly, as if she forgot all about it. "What daddy talk? You want to talk about my dad? And here I thought I was your girlfriend."

Minnie sighs for a moment. Soojin meeks a moan when Minnie's hand rested on her lower region. "I think you might want to rethink about that teasing of yours, princess." Soojin moans again as she tries to push Minnie's hand harder against her, whining softly when Minnie smiled as she retracts her hand.

"M-Minnie, please..." Soojin feels heat starting to coil down her lower abdomen. God if she wasn't so horny all the time she would have mock her girlfriend again, but she needs Minnie's fingers in her now, she can deal with her independent and strong woman self later.

"But first, what's my name, baby? Then we can decide whether you deserve an orgasm or two or be fucked, only getting to your high without a release. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You love it when I take every bit of control you have, dominate you in every way, give you all the sex and cuddles you deserve. Tell me, love."

Maybe she liked it when Minnie talks to her like that, maybe she does a lot, and makes her wet like no one ever did. "D-Daddy." Well Soojin is only human, she wants to receive her needs, and there's no other way but to beg for it. "Please."

"Good girl." Soojin's stomach churns at the compliment. She loved receiving compliments from her girlfriend, she loves how it falls off Minnie's lips so naturally and so genuine. It makes her feel good, especially when almost every minute of the day she gets tired of living.

"Minnie, I love you." Soojin suddenly breathe against her girlfriend's lips. The older smiled against Soojin, kissing at the younger's jaw softly.

"I love you too, Soojin, so much. Now let me love you." Soojin smiles as Minnie's hand slipped in her panties, a soft moan escaping her lips as she wraps her legs around the older's waist. "God you're so lucky this banana costume is not for sex, because you would be limping out of this party." Soojin only smiles before sticking her tongue at the older.

Soojin smiles when she feels Minnie's lips on hers. The younger smiles into the kiss in content as she lets her girlfriend touch her. "And you'd still make it work."

"Because my girlfriend is so hot and beautiful, and she's so cute when she begs."

Soojin blushed at that. "And you're the weirdest banana."

Minnie's eyebrows met halfway. "You get 'hot and beautiful' but I get 'the weirdest banana'?"

"Fine. You're the hottest and cutest banana who's gonna start doing me right now because after this we need to go home because I want to return the favor."

Minnie grinned. "If you'll still have enough energy after I fuck you again against our frontdoor, the wall, our bed, eat you out until you're a-"

"Okay someone might be eavesdropping on us." As much as it's making Soojin wet, her reputation comes first.

"Soojin, love, I don't think anyone has the balls to eavesdrop on us especially when I'm this horny and they know I'm gonna kill them if I find out that they got a free view of my moaning, very horny girlfriend. Now put your legs down, because as much as I love it I want to eat you out first."

Soojin does as she was told, eyes fluttering as Minnie kisses her thighs, inching dangerously closer to her throbbing center. Before Minnie's lips meets Soojin's soaked panties, her eyes meets Soojin's. Soojin tries not to laugh, she finds it weird that she's all hot about Minnie who's wearing a banana suit.

The younger shuts her mouth when the older runs her tongue flat against Soojin's clothed slit. Soojin moans against her as her legs turns jelly, struggling to try and keep Minnie away so she won't make as much noises. "Open your legs for me, Soojin." Again Soojin does as she was told, but would still push legs together until Minnie spreads her legs apart as she nuzzled Soojin's clothed clit, eliciting a loud and horsed moan from the younger girl.

"M-Minnie, more."

Soojin was shaking in the older's hold, moaning and whimpering, pushing her palm against her mouth, muffling her girlfriend's name. "Don't cover your mouth, love." Minnie says as she nips and kisses at her girlfriend's pussy, loving the younger's scent filling her nostrils. God she loves eating her girlfriend out, having Soojin at her mercy and completely ruined.

"P-please..." Soojin moans, writhing softly as Minnie teases her. "Y-your tongue- I need it. B-baby, please."

And that's how Soojin ended up curled up in the bed, hiding herself because she might just need at least 2 days of sleep.

A small smile crept on the younger's lips when her girlfriend had wiped off her juices of her legs and center with tissues, rubbing some cream on her bottom to relieve her from the slight pain she feels.

Minnie kisses her girlfriend's lips before whispering her i love you against Soojin's lips that made the younger smile as she says it back. "I love you, too."

Soojin reminds herself to return the favor. If Minnie lets her.

**Author's Note:**

> if theres some error with the names, know that this went from misoo to sooqi then i decided to make it soomin. i'll probably do sooso or sooqi next, comment if you want sooqi or sooso next. comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them. also i will try to update the vampire!au soon, i've just been so busy with schoolworks these days.


End file.
